


Forbidden

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels weren't supposed to fall in love.</p>
<p>But they did.</p>
<p>Square Filled: CasLucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Angels weren’t supposed to fall in love. It was forbidden.

But _they_ did.

*-*-*-*-*

“Luce!”

Lucifer turned around, a wide smile crossing his face as the angel ran to him, beautiful black-feathered wings unfolded behind him. Lucifer held open his arms and Castiel ran into them, jumping slightly, Lucifer easily catching him as Castiel wrapped his legs around Lucifer’s waist. 

Castiel’s long-fingered hands gently traced Lucifer’s features, a curious thing he did every time they were together, before the angel leaned down, pressing his lips to Lucifer’s.

“I missed you.”  
“I’ve been right here, my love.”  
“That’s too far away.”

Lucifer chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around Castiel, letting out a breath when they were suddenly in a field of wildflowers. Castiel took his eyes away from Lucifer’s long enough to look around, a smile crossing his pale pink, seemingly always chapped lips.

“I love the flowers.”  
“I know.”  
“But the bees are my favorites.”

Lucifer laughed, setting Castiel down on his feet.

“I know that too. Look over there.”

Castiel followed Lucifer’s finger as he pointed, and a soft gasp could be heard slipping from the angel’s lips. Lucifer stood behind him, gentle hands rubbing over Castiel’s shoulders before he bent and pressed a kiss to the side of Castiel’s neck.

“It’s a beehive.”

Lucifer murmured his agreement as he continued pressing soft kisses to Castiel’s skin. 

“There are … at least three beehives out there.”  
“This is a bee sanctuary, my love. I brought them all out here, just for you.”

Castiel turned around suddenly, facing Lucifer.

“For me?”

Lucifer smiled, moving a hand up to cup Castiel’s cheek.

“All for you.”

Castiel smiled, going up on his tiptoes, and Lucifer smiled as he leaned down, catching the angel’s lips in a long, deep kiss. Castiel wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck, gently tugging him along as he laid back in the soft grass. Lucifer smiled, sinking to his knees, sitting up and looking over the beautiful celestial being in front of him. 

Castiel bit his lip, staring up at the archangel with hooded blue eyes, arms reaching out for him. Lucifer leaned down, laying his lips against Castiel’s watching as those beautiful blue eyes slid closed, a soft moan coming from Castiel’s throat as Lucifer’s tongue slipped between his lips. 

With a snap of Lucifer’s fingers, they were both naked, the grass dancing softly under Castiel’s bare back. Castiel gasped as warmth suffused through him, as Lucifer’s grace drifted through him, preparing him. Castiel shook his head, and Lucifer let out a quiet laugh.

“So impatient, my love.”  
“I need you.”  
“I’m right here.”

Lucifer took hold of Castiel’s legs, gently pushing them back towards his chest as he pressed inside. Castiel let out a moan, the only sound evident aside from the buzzing of the bees. Lucifer groaned when he was buried inside tight heat, letting his head drop to rest his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder. A few moments later, a soft, shaky word slipped from the angel’s lips.

“Move.”

Lucifer slid his hips back slightly before pushing forward again. Castiel groaned, long fingers trailing through Lucifer’s hair and tangling in the strands.

“Harder. Do it hard– _oh_!”

Lucifer reached down to slide his hand down Castiel’s arm, linking their fingers together, smiling when Castiel gripped his hand hard. He leaned over, making Castiel groan, and kissed his mouth again. Castiel’s kiss was hard and messy, tongue and teeth everywhere, whimpering moans slipping from his chapped lips. Lucifer growled as he buried his face in Castiel’s neck, kissing and licking, sucking purpling marks into his skin. 

Lucifer lifted his head, sitting back on his knees, pulling out of Castiel, waiting until those blue eyes looked up at him again and he smiled.

“Turn over.”

Castiel scrambled to put his back to Lucifer, settling on his hands and knees, crying out when Lucifer pushed inside.

“Yes! Oh, right there. Luce, yes!”

Lucifer grinned, hips pistoning forward as he hammered his angel’s prostate with every thrust. Castiel was keening, the low sound barely audible over the buzzing of the bees, and Lucifer leaned forward, wrapping a hand around Castiel’s weeping, aching erection. Castiel gave a guttural groan as Lucifer began to stroke him, then Lucifer was whispering in his ear.

“Come for me, angel.”

Castiel groaned again, a broken utterance of Lucifer’s name in Enochian, coming all over his hand, long white ropes visible in the bright green grass. Lucifer smiled, then let his head fall back with a groan as Castiel tightened around him, falling forward as he reached his own completion deep inside his angel.

*-*-*-*-*

Lucifer let his fingers trail through raven-black locks as Castiel rested against his chest. Neither of them required sleep, or even to rest, but they both enjoyed the quietness that came when they simply laid together. Lucifer let out a breath, speaking softly.

“Have you heard?”

Castiel made a noncommittal noise, and Lucifer smiled, continuing.

“About Father’s latest idea.”  
“Humans?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Why he feels the need, I don’t know. Aren’t we enough?”

Castiel propped himself up on an arm, settling his chin on Lucifer’s bare chest. 

“You don’t think it would be interesting?”

Lucifer snorted.

“They wouldn’t be like us, angel. They wouldn’t be around simply to praise and obey. Father’s talking about giving them free will, and not creating them for one purpose, like we are.”

Castiel nodded, then shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I don’t think it will work, but it could be interesting.”  
“Don’t give in to the hype, love. It will never work.”

Castiel smiled, moving to straddle Lucifer’s stomach, leaning down to kiss his lips again. 

“Let’s not talk anymore. I’d rather we do something … a bit more time consuming.”

Lucifer let out a laugh.

“I like the way you think. Oh, _Castiel_.”

*-*-*-*-*

Castiel gently pushed open the door, seeing Lucifer pacing back and forth across the floor. Castiel pushed the door shut behind him, softly walking forward, coming to a hard stop when Lucifer looked up, fire in his eyes. Castiel hurried to him, laying a hand on Lucifer’s chest.

“So it’s true?”

Lucifer gave a hard laugh.

“He did it. I don’t believe it, or understand it, but he did it. Made a man. Even went so far as to name him. He _named_ him, Castiel.”  
“Darling…”  
“No, it …”

Lucifer pulled away from the hand Castiel had placed against his face. 

“Why? I just want to know why he needed this. Why weren’t …”

He turned back, eyes full of hurt as he looked at Castiel.

“Why weren’t we enough? Why wasn’t I enough?”

Castiel crossed the room, taking Lucifer in his arms, closing his eyes when the archangel buried his face in Castiel’s neck. 

“You are enough, my sweet angel. Everyone knows you’re his favorite. The brightest and the best. He just … I don’t know what to say to you. Other than I love you.”

Lucifer lifted his head, eyes sad as he smiled.

“I love you too, Castiel. Thank you.”

He leaned forward, kissing Castiel’s lips, then going back to just being held by his raven-haired angel.

*-*-*-*-*

Lucifer groaned, letting his head fall back against the tree, squeezing his eyes shut. He looked down, seeing Castiel’s black-as-night hair bobbing up and down as he swallowed down the raging erection Lucifer always seemed to have when his angel was around. He gasped as Castiel tightened his throat around him, hands scrabbling at the tree.

He looked down between his legs when Castiel let out a laugh, taking Lucifer’s cock in his hand and stroking it as he smiled up at the archangel.

“Careful. You’ll knock down the tree if you don’t watch it.”  
“I can’t keep hold of myself when you do that.”

Castiel gave him a wink, swallowing him down again as Lucifer let out a loud groan, loud enough that even the bees stopped buzzing for a moment. Castiel pulled off again, keeping his hands moving.

“You scared the bees.”  
“You’re the one–oh, right _there_.”

Castiel let out another laugh.

“Don’t scare the bees again.”  
“I can’t make any promises. Especially when you do that thing with your tongue.”  
“You mean this?”

Lucifer gasped as Castiel did it, swallowing him down again, tightening his throat around the throbbing erection. Lucifer shook his head, fingers slipping into the bark of the tree.

“I’m going to–you have to st–stop. Angel–”

Lucifer groaned again, letting his head fall back with a hard thunk, cracking noises sounding as the tree split behind him, filling his angel’s mouth with his release. 

When he caught his breath again, he looked down, seeing Castiel leaning against his knee, a tell-tale puddle on the ground beneath him. Lucifer let out a wheezing laugh, and Castiel looked up, accepting the hand Lucifer offered, smiling as Lucifer pulled him into his arms, kissing him gently.

*-*-*-*-*

Castiel shook his head, staring at the archangel with wide blue eyes.

“You can’t be serious?”  
“I can’t? No, Castiel. _He_ can’t. He expects us to worship those–those bastards who are no better than apes!”

Castiel let out a sigh.

“I don’t think that’s what he meant.”  
“That’s exactly what he meant!”

Castiel jumped when Lucifer grabbed a cup and threw it against the wall.

“Try and calm down.”  
“Calm do–Castiel.”

Castiel sighed as Lucifer stood up, walking towards him.

“I cannot stand by and let this happen. I … He is my father, and I have done _everything_ he has asked of me, but I cannot do this.”

Lucifer shook his head, walking away from Castiel and putting his hands on the wall. Castiel walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head against Lucifer’s back. He took in a breath, then spoke softly.

“I get where he’s coming from, but … I love you, Luce. Whatever you want to do, I’m behind you. Whatever you need.”

Lucifer turned around, wrapping his arms around Castiel and pulling him close. 

“You. I need you.”  
“I’m right here, love.”

Lucifer moved to press his lips to Castiel’s, and Castiel sighed into the kiss, lifting a hand to push through Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer shook his head.

“This is … it’s not going to be easy, Castiel.”  
“I know. Rebelling never is. But maybe we can figure out an easier way. Together. We could figure it out together.”

Lucifer smiled, leaning down and kissing his angel.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Castiel.”  
“And you to me, Luce. Let’s get to work.”

*-*-*-*-*

Castiel was sitting in a chair, waiting on Lucifer to return when he heard a rustle behind him. He blinked, then turned around, eyes widening when he saw the men in suits. He stood up, one eyebrow raised.

The man in the middle smiled, stepping forward.

“Castiel. Good to see you.”

Castiel nodded.

“Zachariah. Aaron, Joshua. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Zachariah smiled.

“We need to have a talk.”

Castiel nodded again, slowly, and Zachariah snapped his fingers. Castiel was suddenly in handcuffs, and he looked down, confusion on his face. 

“I need to be restrained for us to talk?”  
“We don’t want to take any chances. Can’t have you disappearing on us.”

A sense of dread filled Castiel’s stomach as he looked at the angels around the room.

“What’s going on here?”

Zachariah put his hands in his pockets.

“What do you know about Lucifer?”

Castiel pursed his lips as he shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. 

“God’s favorite, the Morningstar, the Light Bringer.”

Zachariah gave a little laugh.

“I meant … in a more … intimate way.”

Castiel stared at the man in front of him, blinking, realizing that it didn’t matter what he said. His fate had already been decided, and he didn’t have a say in it. He swallowed, straightening his shoulders. 

“I think we both know that I’m not going to tell you anything.”

Zachariah nodded, then sighed.

“I was afraid of that.”

He nodded to the angels beside him, and Castiel was pulled to his feet and thrown against the wall. He gasped, coughing when fists slammed into his stomach. When he fell to his knees, he looked up, seeing Zachariah looming over him.

“Now. Let’s try this again. We need to know everything that you know about Lucifer.”

Castiel looked at his hands, bound in the cuffs, then up to Zachariah.

“I will never tell you. And I can promise you, if you follow through with what you have planned for me … He will burn everything in creation to the ground. You will regret this for the rest of your miserable existence.”

Zachariah rolled his eyes, motioning with his fingers. The other angels started in again, and Castiel’s cries could be heard throughout Heaven.

*-*-*-*-*

Lucifer walked into his bedroom, stopping just past the threshold and looking around.

Something was wrong.

He turned around and saw a woman standing before him, hair neatly pinned up and away from her face, blue eyes studying him, clinical smile on her face. Lucifer straightened, giving her a small smile.

“Naomi. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Naomi smiled.

“I believe you know.”

She reached out and took hold of his arm, and they were suddenly in what Lucifer recognized as Castiel’s room. He swallowed, muscles going tight, ignoring the hum Naomi gave beside him. He turned to face her and she blinked before she spoke.

“So it’s true.”  
“What have you done with him? Where is he?”  
“That is not your concern right now.”  
“The hell it isn’t!”

Lucifer stepped closer to her, and Naomi looked up at him, not cowering, body still in the clinical pose she’d had before. Lucifer shook his head.

“I swear, if you’ve touched one hair on his head…”  
“What will you do?”

Lucifer turned away from her, rubbing a hand over his mouth. Naomi clasped her hands together, taking in a breath before she spoke again.

“Angels are not permitted to fall in love. You know this, Lucifer. Of everyone in Heaven, God never suspected he’d have a problem out of you.”

Lucifer ground his teeth together, lips curling back in a snarl before he turned and faced the angel in front of him.

“It was my fault. All of it. Castiel had nothing to do with it. If anyone should be punished, it’s me.”

Naomi nodded.

“You will be. As soon as we’re done with Castiel, you’ll be next.”  
“’Done with Castiel?’ What are you doing to him?”  
“What needs to be done. What was commanded to be done.”  
“And that’s what?”

Naomi tilted her head.

“We’re … for lack of a better word, reprogramming him.”

Lucifer’s heart sank.

“You’re _what_?”  
“Wiping his memories, reminding him of what he was created for, and why.”

Lucifer sank back against the wall.

“How could you do that?”  
“God commanded it. Angels and emotions … they simply cannot mix, Lucifer. You must know that.”

He shook his head, going still at her next words.

“Aside from that, someone needs to be a guardian for the humans. We have Gadreel at the gate to the Garden, and Castiel will become the perfect angel to watch over them.”  
“Them?”

Naomi smiled.

“God made a helpmate for the man today. He created a woman, gave her to the man for a companion. Adam and Eve.”

Lucifer couldn’t stop the sneer from crossing his face as he clenched his hands into fists. 

“So the … the precious humans can have companions, but angels cannot?”  
“That’s just the way it is, Lucifer. You must understand, and if you cannot do that on your own, then we’ll make it happen.”

Lucifer nodded, raising his eyes to meet Naomi’s. 

“The next time you see him, be sure and tell my father that he brought this on himself.”

Naomi’s eyebrows drew together, confusion on her face.

“What do you mean?”

Lucifer shook his head.

“We’d figured it out. A way to go about this that wouldn’t ruffle many feathers, that nearly everyone would be able to agree on. But that …”

Lucifer bared his teeth as he stared her down.

“That plan died when you took him away from me.”  
“Lucifer, what are you–”  
“Always remember, Naomi, that you were the one who brought this on. You caused this, set the play in motion. I’m simply doing what I must to keep the game going. May the regret not keep you awake at night.”

Lucifer raised his hand, snapping his fingers. Naomi was able to escape the house as it crumbled to the ground, landing in her office as alarms began to sound. She shook her head, looking up as Gabriel ran into her office. She shook her head again, and he swallowed, staring at her with wide eyes.

“He’s fallen.”  
“What?”  
“Lucifer. He’s … he’s fallen, and … like, a third of the angels went with him.”

Naomi shook her head again.

“No, he … What’s he doing?”

She looked up again as Gabriel stepped aside and Hael stepped in.

“Lucifer, he–he took Lilith. He said we’d regret this.”

Naomi shook her head.

“Lilith? The–the newest fledgling?”

Hael nodded, and Gabriel ran a hand down his face. Michael stepped into the office, looking from his brother to Naomi, blinking slowly, giving a weary sigh.

“It seems that … a serpent entered the Garden.”

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.

“Big deal. There’re snakes all over that place.”  
“This one spoke.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, and Hael covered a hand over her mouth. Michael looked from Gabriel to Naomi and sighed.

“They ate the fruit.”  
“No.”  
“Not the … not the forbidden fruit.”

Michael nodded, and Naomi ran a hand over her forehead.

“This is all happening so fast. How is this happening so fast?”  
“That’s not all.”

Naomi looked over to Michael, and he took in a breath before speaking again.

“Father’s gone.”  
“Gone? Gone where?”

The angels seemed to have spoken in the same voice, and Michael shook his head.

“He didn’t say. He just left. It’s up to us to fix this.”

Naomi sank into her chair, thoughts of the dark-haired angel flashing through her mind. If they hadn’t taken him … Lucifer had stared at her like he would kill her if he could, and he very well could have. Instead, he …

She closed her eyes, then turned to Michael, shaking her head.

“What are we going to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a story of forbidden love morphed into the reason Lucifer fell and became who he is. I took things from both the Bible and the Supernatural universe and this is what became of it.


End file.
